Defy Thy Heart
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Ghirahim x Zelda* She holds his heart in her very hands, and frankly, he does not enjoy that. However, old desires for the Goddess come rushing back to Ghirahim that draw Zelda only closer to him. Can she defy her heart and learn to love this demon? Perhaps these feelings are from Hylia, the Goddess herself.


**Defy Thy Heart**

_**Fanfic**_

**A/N:** I know I said I'd made a bunch of GhiraZel fanfics to overthrow the ridiculous and most obvious pairing "Ghirahim x Link", but shortly after I announced that, I went through a break up last year in January and it still hasn't been gotten over yet. Plus, I had to make a story to branch off from. But some part of my creativity has recovered. Here's my second GhiraZel fanfic! Also, please forgive the long introduction, I don't want to go straight to the Ghirahim x Zelda moments without explaining how it came to all of that~ Also, this fanfic was made for my GhiraZel group on Deviantart that is going to be made into a doujinshi/comic sort of thing. Please check that out :D

**x**

The day she revived him was the day she regret ever stepping foot on such a precious world, to allow the demon who caused havoc on The Surface from the very beginning was a threat to her. Hylia, the woman she had been reincarnated from, took a strange interest in Ghirahim on the day the battle between good and evil occurred. Ghirahim was in his true form that day; a blade serving the malicious enemy, Demise.

On that very day, Hylia instructed Zelda to collect the broken blade and return it to the Fountain of Healing, the fountain that were to one day belong to the fairies of the forest.

Once done, Zelda was to piece together the blade and, from there, everything else was left to Hylia's powers. Ghirahim may had been given the Goddess' trust and life, but Zelda was on full alert of this demon. She could not allow him to be trusted.

"Zelda," Link called, who had stood there for some time, carrying a stack of vegetables for their food supply. "Don't you agree with me?"

Zelda turned around, with her basket, she smiled. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot we were talking about it. We'll set up a trap tomorrow morning. If you can, get Scrapper to help with something for me."

Link stopped, dropping the stacks of vegetables, he stared at his friend in disbelief. "_Scrapper_? That robot stopped helping me out after I put the sword of the Goddess back in its place!"

Zelda frowned, "He helps me out a lot."

Link dropped his head low, "No wonder." he muttered.

"I'll write him a letter and I want you to give it to him. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Good," Zelda approached to pick up the dropped vegetables, only to be stopped by Link, who grasped her hand in his carefully. Zelda's eyes met with his own. Such a smile he wore had her blushing again. He was more than happy to be there to serve her.

. . . The wind began to change.

Zelda pulled away quickly and twirled her head around to look over her shoulder; staring deep into the dark forest behind them, something seemed to loom within its darkness. Her suspicions were not false. For a moment, even the slightest, she felt his presence there. Then it was gone.

"What is it?" Link asked, glaring into the direction as well.

"He's been spying on us again." Zelda secured the strap of the basket onto her shoulder and continued down the path, "Let's go."

"Yeah. . ." Link picked up his things as well, then proceeded to follow her.

It was clear to him that Ghirahim was alive, but he had been banished to live in the forests that was not owned by any of the founded races. These forests were partly his own, after all. Maybe they wondered too close? Link wasn't sure yet, but if Ghirahim were to ever lay even a finger on Zelda, his time of living was to come to an end soon enough.

**x**

"Hello, Lady Zelda!" Scrapper greeted, hovering from the skies towards the young girl standing upon the Goddess statue.

Zelda waved, "Good afternoon. I see you've gotten my letter."

"Yes!" Scrapper's zaps were heard as he begun to pull out the letter. "The letter has been received well. Why, I'm pleased to help! I need a break from that stupid shop anyway."

"Yes, well," Zelda leaned in, "It appears I'm not too fond with Hylia's plans to keep that demon alive so, if you would, please. . . see what he's been up to."

Scrapper set his robotic claw on the girl's head, "Don't you worry, milady. I'll see what is going on and report back to you. So, in which direction is this man?"

Zelda frowned. She forgot to tell him his whereabouts. Walking towards the edge of the statue, she pointed, "There." she said, aiming his attention to the shadowed forest overhead. "There's a cave leading underground, that is where he will be. But sometimes he may actually come out and will be hidden in the trees. Don't worry, though. He should normally be found inside."

The poor robot shook with fear. This Ghirahim fellow sounded scary. He thought about leaving, then one kiss was lied upon him without his knowing. "I know you can do it. Just check and report back to me. Understood?"

"Yes, milady! I've got this!" Scrapper zoomed past the girl and towards the woods. Zapping noises were heard to follow.

The girl frowned.

_I really hope he'll be okay. . ._

Zelda leaped from the statue and onto her Loftwing, soaring through the skies as she thought about everything that had happened since the battle.

Ghirahim was a man of evil, so why would Hylia trust him enough to let him live? Was he some sort of test for Link? After all that Ghirahim had tried to do to her in the past, she was not forgiving of it. He wanted her more than anything, she was needed to bring back his master. Unfortunately, his master was dead and gone. What purpose was left for that dark blade?

More importantly, why was he so interested in her and Link?

Scrapper was to find that out and report back as soon as possible. Zelda could only wait it out until then.

**x**

The following morning, Zelda awoke to find Link gone from his bed. Of course, he was surely out helping those living in the woods. No one was really willing to come out of their hiding spots when Ghirahim's part of the land were neighboring beside their own. Oh how she wished for them to all get along and for Ghirahim to leave.

Rising from her bed, she took a moment to think. She hadn't collected any fruit for today's celebration.

Zelda did not wish to venture into the woods, but there was also the duty of purifying it from anything Ghirahim and his minions had tainted. As if she had forgotten. Zelda quickly collected her things, dressed herself in her Goddess robe, then proceeded to head out...

... Then Scrapper appeared.

"Milday—"

"Sorry, Scrapper, I almost forgot about you-"

"Milady! The Ghirahim fellow you asked me to observe; he's been seen to venture beyond the woods and towards your home every now and again."

"What?"

"Yes," Scrapper slid open a monitor. "I surveyed the area, but it seems he slipped back into the caverns. By the way, the caverns are beautiful!"

Zelda cringed. Did it really have to come to this? Gladly, she brought seals and the material needed to hold Ghirahim in his lands. It may be against Hylia's wishes, however, Zelda was certain her Goddess would want it as well if those on the Surface were to live.

"Thank you, Scrapper. You may return to Skyloft until called again. I'm going out—"

"To the woods, right? Well, beware, the Moblins are awake at this time."

"I know." Zelda set off, waving back at the robot, "Do not worry, my friend, everything will be put under control."

"Yes. . ." Scrapper put the monitor away. "I hope so. . ."

**x**

Upon entering the woods, Zelda began to set down stones given to her by Impa. The stones were to enable the process of eliminating the evil of those that _dared_ to venture beyond it. Evil would easily be set back, but it would be a long process if Zelda did not work fast.

Little did she know that the lurking shadow among the trees was watching.

_How pitiful._

The demon watched as stone by stone was set on the grounds away from the path, all by the young _Goddess _herself. The fool. There was much more ground to cover than the one siding by the path. But if he waited long enough, maybe she'd seal only the area and keep _him_ out instead of _in_. Then again, he was powerful enough to break it, wasn't he? Supposedly.

He looked down at his hands and thought about the day his revival had been set. The Goddess removed the crystals that were the origin of most of his powers. Without the crystal, he was able to perform most of his powers using demonic energy, but he did miss using telekinesis every once in a while.

He leered at her with self hate but admiration. She _must_ have his heart. How else was he able to live right now? Maybe even now he could make his move. After all, they haven't seen each other in months.

The thought put a wicked smile upon his face. Oh, how he longed for her. Thankfully, that pathedic protector of hers was not around to interrupt them if—

"Ghirahim."

The sound of his own name sent him to spiral in a swoon of his own, especially when it was coming from the lips of his Goddess. Yet, he kept well hidden in the shadows. In fact, he was merely a part of the shadows. The only sense there was the dark aura. Strange she did not sense him quick enough. Perhaps she lacked the original power of the Goddess.

"_Hylia_," the echo of his voice sent a chill down her spine. "What a lovely moment for us. Here we are, alone in the woods. What a naughty girl you are coming here without your knight in shining armor."

Zelda glared in his direction, but she could not see him.

"You've been spying on us a lot, _Ghirahim_."

"Oh?"

"You're not the type to do something like that unless it is us. What is that you're looking for?"

"Me?"

"_Yes_." Zelda tired of the tone in his voice. Like a child taunting and mocking their mother's questions. Still, she feared him greatly. There was no telling what he would do when Link was not at her side.

Suddenly, the wind shift directions.

His movements were quick among the trees. If only she knew how to sustain him in one spot.

Ghirahim spoke, "Hylia, Hylia, _Hylia_. . . you know better than to assume things about me when we know quite well what it is I'm interested _in_. To think I am interested in you _both_? Why, that would be too much. The one I am wanting more is," a whirl of winds surrounded Zelda, and in such confusion of the tornado-like winds around her, she was shoved away against a tree, but, something was holding her up by the neck. Opening her eyes, she met the dark voided eyes of her enemy, Ghirahim.

Her heart pounded rapidly.

"_You_. You are the one I want." Ghirahim whispered, tilting his head.

The action was startling, but she managed she release herself and stumbled a bit to run.

Unfortunately, the demon took a hold on her wrist and pulled her back against the tree. He trapped her in his hold before gently pressing his body against her.

... Zelda could only stare up at him in fear.

Oddly enough, why could she not scream? Why couldn't she run this time? He was not that strong, unless, there was some sort of restraint on her... No. She knew what it was. His eyes. But, why? Something was in his eyes...

"You have something of mine and I would like it back, Hylia."

Hylia?

"I'm... I'm not Hylia—"

"Foolish girl," Ghirahim growled, choking her against the tree, his eyes grew misted with desire. "You and Hylia are one in the same. How could you say you are not her?!"

"B-because—" Zelda rasped. "I. . . I am Zelda. Not Hylia. We... may share the same soul but... we are not the same person!"

Ghirahim hissed, "Or so you believe! Your memories have not yet returned. Do you not recall the promise we made so many years ago?!" he tilted her head back and eyed her immensely.

Scared, the girl shut her eyes. He was more aggressive when he was not getting the answers he so desired.

_What do you want from me?!_

Without warning, an arrow was shot between them, forcing Ghirahim to pull away from her as he was nearing her face much closer than he was before. Zelda opened her eyes to see Link standing there.

"L-Link. . ." Zelda squealed, gripping the hand that held her throat.

"Step away from her _now_, Ghirahim." Link ordered, aiming straight for the demon.

Irritated, the man glared at the boy. "You are _so_ interfering." he groaned.

Link smirked, "I wonder why. Now do as I say or this arrow is going straight into your heart!"

The confidence in the boy's words made him chuckle. Ghirahim realized. . . Link wasn't aware that his heart was _not_ a part of his body. It was somewhere in Zelda's hold. He just had to retrieve it. With this knowledge, Ghirahim began to gloat, tightening his grasp on the maiden with a deepness even _she_ could not withstand, despite the power she held within her.

"Yes, _indeed_. Your arrow will pierce me, and you think it may release my hold on this, this, _lovely_ maiden, but what you do not know is that she is the reason I am alive. Look at her, so delicate. _I could break her in an instant_. But I won't. Do you know _why_? I'm sure you do not, considering that look upon your face." Ghirahim eyed Zelda, "She belongs to me, you see. Hylia was once my property and I claimed her as mine long ago!"

The air grew thick with silence.

Link darted his eyes from Ghirahim, to Zelda, then to Ghirahim. Did he just hear what he was told? No, that could not be. Hylia was at war with the demons! They appeared upon the earth the instant Demise surfaced. There would've been no time to "claim" anyone!

Lowering his bow, he felt weak in the knees.

_I get it. . ._

Anger surged through him as he came to the realization. "_You_. . . you desire Zelda because you desired the Goddess—"

Link paused.

Zelda had moved, but slowly, from the tree and against Ghirahim's chest. The touch startled the demon, but he soon acknowledged that the girl had finally passed out, with only an inch of breath slipping through her. He took action. Now was his time.

"It appears I cannot delay any longer. The Goddess is mine once again, is she not?" Ghirahim laughed.

Link brought up his bow and shot his arrow outward, but without warning, the whirlwind came again, striking the hero down in one blow. Quickly, he pulled out his shield to keep the dirt from blinding him. The assault ended soon enough when the wind cleared out, guiding the black mist with Ghirahim soaring through it. Cradled in his arms was the unconscious maiden.

"Gh-Ghirahim! Let her go!" Link cried out.

The demon narrowed his eyes. Such a stupid fool. He had his chance. Now it was his turn to take the maiden for himself. Ah, but laying eyes on her lovely form sent a thrill down his spine. And touching her once again made him feel so at ease. Such pain demons felt inside their souls, but the slightest touch of the light was enough to purify the soul.

He needed more of that feeling, more of the taste of it, but mostly the retrieval of his heart. He could not lose his worth to his desires like last time... Ghirahim had been driven mad with desire all because of this _damn _Goddess in the past. His wish was for her to feel the same pain she had made him feel in their past.

Even so, _he _still_ wanted her_.


End file.
